parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Eduard Tubina ümbermatmine/KAVA
Siin lehel toimub trükise koostamine. ''LEHEKÜLG 1 tiitelleht Eduard Tubina ümbermatmine Kava ''LEHEKÜLG 2 - korraldajad * Rahvusvaheline Eduard Tubina Ühing * Eesti Heliloojate Liit * Eesti Interpreetide Liit * Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester * Vox Clamantis * Kultuuriministeerium * Kultuurkapital * Tallinna Krematoorium ''LEHEKÜLG 3 ajakava 4. juuni 2018 kell 13.00 - ärasaatmistseremoonial Stockholmi Skogskyrkogårdeni kalmistul 5. juuni 2018 kell 13.00 - ümbermatmistseremoonia Tallinna Metsakalmistul 18. juuni 2018 kell 13.00 - mälestustseremoonia Tallinna Metsakalmistul 19. juuni 2018 kell 13.00 - mälestuskontsert Estonia kontserdisaalis 4 June 2018 at 1:00 PM - departure ceremony in Skogskyrkogården cemetery 5 June 2018 at 1:00 PM - reburial in Tallinn Metsakalmistu 18 June 2018 at 1:00 PM - commemorative ceremony in Tallinn Metsakalmistu 19 June 2018 at 1:00 PM - memorial concert in Estonia Concert Hall ''LEHEKÜLG 4 annotatsioon Eesti rahvushelilooja Eduard Tubina sünnipäevaks jõuab helilooja põrm tagasi koju Esmaspäeval, 18. juunil 2018 kell 13 leiab Tallinna Metsakalmistul aset Eduard Tubina ja tema abikaasa ümbermatmisega seotud mälestustseremoonia. Ümbermatmine toimub helilooja perekonna ettepanekul ning erinevate eesti kultuuri- ja muusikainstitutsioonide koostöös. Teisipäeval, 19. juunil 2018 kell 13 toimub Estonia kontserdisaalis mälestuskontsert, kus Eduard Tubina loomingut esitavad pianist Ivari Ilja, viiuldaja Sigrid Kuulmann ja Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester dirigent Neeme Järvi juhatusel. Eduard Tubin (1905-1982) on eesti muusika suurkuju, kelle loomingu keskmes asub sümfooniline muusika. Tubin on kümne lõpetatud sümfoonia, mitme instrumentaalkontserdi ja orkestrisüidi, aga ka ooperite "Barbara von Tisenhusen" ja "Reigi õpetaja" ning balleti "Kratt" autor. Tubin on rahvuslik helilooja, kuid helilooja avar arusaam rahvuslikkusest võimaldas seda väljendada ka julgelt modernistliku helikeele kaudu, põlgamata vajadusel ära atonaalsust või džässi. Hoolimata mitmeplaanilisusest on Tubina looming aga alati äratuntavalt isikupärane. Nagu paljud teised eesti loomeinimesed, põgenes Tubin 1944. aastal saabuvate nõukogude vägede eest Rootsi. Ka Rootsi perioodil kirjutatud teostes säilitab tema helikeel selgelt rahvuslikud jooned. Eesti jaoks rasketel aegadel aitas Tubina muusika säilitada usku rahva ja rahvuskultuuri edasikestmisesse. Erika Tubin (1916-1983) abiellus heliloojaga 1941. aastal, olles Vanemuise teatri balletitantsija ja hiljem näitleja. Ta kirjutas libretod abikaasa ballettidele ”Kratt” ja ”Siurulind”. Rootsis töötas ta joonestajana. Helilooja ja tema abikaasa maeti Stockholmi Skogskyrkogårdeni kalmistule. ''LEHEKÜLG 5 inglise keeles Reburial ceremony of Estonian national composer Eduard Tubin On Monday, 18 June 2018 a commemorative ceremony of reburial of Eduard Tubin and his wife takes place in Tallinn Metsakalmistu. The ceremony starts at 1:00 PM. The reburial is initiated by Eduard Tubin's son Eino Tubin and has been carried out in cooperation between different cultural and musical institutions of Estonia. On Tuesday, 19 June 2018, a concert dedicated to Eduard Tubin takes place in Estonia Concert Hall at 1:00 PM. Tubin's works are performed by pianist Ivari Ilja, violinist Sigrid Kuulmann, and Estonian National Symphony Orchestra with Neeme Järvi conducting. Eduard Tubin (1905-1982) is a symphonist and one of the most remarkable composers in Estonian music. He is an author of ten completed symphonies, several instrumental concertos and orchestral suites, operas "Barbara von Tisenhusen" and "Parson of Reigi", as well as ballet "The Goblin". Tubin is a national composer, but his broad understanding of nationalism allowed him to express his ideas using a bold modernist idiom including atonality and jazz. Despite the multifacetedness the style of works of the composer is always recognizable. Due to arriving Soviet troops, Tubin, as many other Estonian artists, fled to Sweden in 1944. His works written during Swedish period retain their national idiom. As such they helped to maintain the faith that Estonian nation and culture would survive despite the hard times. Erika Tubin (1916-1983) got married with Eduard Tubin in 1941. She was a dancer and later an actress in Vanemuine Theatre in Tartu. She also wrote libretti for ballets "The Goblin" and "Wonderbird". She worked as a draftsman in Sweden. Eduard and Erika Tubin have been buried in Stockholm Skogskyrkogården cemetery. ''LEHEKÜLG 6 juuni mälestustseremoonia kava Eduard Tubina mälestustseremoonia / Commemorative ceremony of reburial of Eduard Tubin Tallinna Metsakalmistu 18 juuni, kell 13.00 / Tallinn Metsakalmistu on 18 June at 1:00 PM KAVA / PROGRAMME Kõned / Speeches : Eino Tubin : Ivari Ilja, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia rektor, Eesti Muusikanõukogu juhatuse esimees / Rector of the Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre, Chairman of the Estonian Music Council : Paul Mägi, Vanemuise teatri muusikajuht / Music director of Vanemuine theatre Eduard Tubin (18.06.1905 - 17.11.1982) : Ave Maria :: Vox Clamantis ''LEHEKÜLG 7 juuni kontserdi kava Eduard Tubina mäletuskontsert / Memorial concert of Eduard Tubin Estonia kontserdisaal 19. juuni, kell 13.00 / Estonia Concert Hall KAVA / PROGRAM Eduard Tubin (18.06.1905 - 17.11.1982) : Ballaad Mart Saare teemale (1945) / Ballade on the theme by Mart Saar (1945) ::: Ivari Ilja ::: klaver / piano : Sonaat sooloviiulile (1962) / Sonata for solo violin (1962) ::: Sigrid Kuulmann ::: viiul / violin : Sümfoonia nr. 5 h-moll (1946) / Symphony No. 5 in B minor :: Allegro energico :: Andante :: Allegro assai ::: Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester / Estonian National Symphony Orchestra ''LEHEKÜLG 8 vms.